


A Crimson Headache, Aching Blush

by BisexGhoul



Series: Heaven in Hiding [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Neither of them has said anything for a while. Jesse knew how Hanzo would have preferred to be alone at that moment, but he would not let him stew in his own hatred. Jesse tried to find the proper words to let Hanzo know that Jesse’s own life wasn’t his responsibility to bear and that being in the field would be dangerous at times.





	A Crimson Headache, Aching Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Heaven in Hiding by Halsey. It's my first take in actually trying to write for Hanzo and Jesse so I feel like my characterization isn't as good as I'd like it to be.
> 
> I am unsure whether my writing style fits them at all. I was also saving this in case I ever wrote a bigger fic, but I've been feeling pretty anxious about my ability to do so, so I decided to post this as is.

_Sitting on the concrete in your basement_   
_ But I don't have no time for conversation_   
_ Said, "This ain't what you usually do", and a girl like me is new for you_   
_ And I can tell you mean it 'cause you're shaking_

\---

Jesse looked around himself at the landscape that was the back of the Gibraltar base. The expanse of rock meets the sea, and his and Hanzo’s little slice of paradise they made out of this little hidden spot on the roof.

The cold was seeping deep into their bodies, despite the warm clothes they had on, despite each of them being one glass deep into their drinks of choice. Despite the cigarette smoke permeating the air around them.

Neither of them has said anything for a while. Jesse knew how Hanzo would have preferred to be alone at that moment, but he would not let him stew in his own hatred. Jesse tried to find the proper words to let Hanzo know that Jesse’s own life wasn’t his responsibility to bear and that being in the field would be dangerous at times.

The biotic field Soldier put down when they were on their way back and Angela’s quick reactions had Jesse feeling better in no time. And Hanzo had to know that there was nothing he could do to protect Jesse, not anything more than he already did.

With the alcohol still burning in his throat and the cigar freshly lit, just so he could have something to do with his hands, Jesse decided the best way to get through to Hanzo would be, to tell the truth, and exactly how he feels.

“Han…” Jesse started but was stopped when Hanzo started talking too.

“Jesse…” a tremble could be heard in his voice, and Jesse would bet it wasn’t entirely from the cold.

As headstrong as always, Hanzo continued after Jesse gave him a slight nod of confirmation that he could say what he planned on saying.

“You have to understand this is not what I usually do, cowboy.” Hanzo’s eyes started following the seagulls diving for their food, if only for something other to do than look at McCree. His nervousness was getting the best of him.

“I am not a man of many words. But what happened today just served to prove my own thoughts right.” Hanzo swallowed around the knot in his throat which gave Jesse enough time to open his mouth with the intention of defending his own feelings.

But Hanzo did not allow him, which he singled by lifting his hand in Jesse’s direction and moving those dark eyes to look into Jesse’s warm brown ones.

“Allow me to finish, McCree.” He took a deep breath. “I am presuming we are both aware of the feelings we harbor for one another.” Another pause, a way for the older man to find the best words to express the tumultuous thoughts he had.

“I do trust in your abilities as a marksman and as an agent, that is not the issue here. But given how much I have been through and have put myself through in my life, forgive me for feeling so responsible for your well-being.”

By that point, Hanzo’s hands started shaking. Jesse’s only thought was how he wanted to take those beautiful calloused hands into his own warm ones and show Hanzo how much he cared back.

“Doing what we do, I know it has its risks, and I know it is too selfish of me to not want to do it anymore. But I made a promise to my brother, and I intend to try and right the wrongs I did by giving my life to this cause.

“I want you to know that I care for you, Jesse. Deeply. And no matter how confident in your abilities I am, I am still scared of losing you.”

With a small nod, Hanzo’s eyes looked away from Jesse’s, not wanting to linger a second more and see whatever negative emotions might cross the man’s features.

“Hey.” A rough voice started, as a warm hand cradled his cold cheek. “I care about you too, sweetheart. Very much so.”

Jesse allowed a soft smile to adorn his features, his expression turning soft too, letting every ounce of affection seep into his tone.

“Every demon we fought got us here. Even though it’s still hard, and at times difficult, darlin’, this is heaven in hidin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate the feedback and your constructive criticism if any.
> 
> This might be reworked into a bigger fic at some point, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
